


Fanfiction fun

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Dean and Sam are all riled up after seeing their lives on stage.  Lots of emotions are running through them but the biggest is lust.





	Fanfiction fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a writers group around the 200th episode Fan Fiction.

Sam and Dean are not scared by much but seeing their lives cliff noted by a bunch of college girls was definitely scary!! The subtext while accurate was kind of an eye opener. They both had thought that they were pretty good at keeping that part of their lives out of the public eye. Dean has spent a lot of his time after watching that wondering what they do that makes it that obvious. Then it hits him it isn’t them it was Chuck!! The prophet was the one that wrote that into his stupid books. If Dean could get a hold of him he would give him a piece of his mind.   
“I swear if I ever see Chuck again I am going to punch him in the face!” He is stalking the motel room.  
“Why would you want to punch Chuck?” Dean is being weird for some reason Sam is wondering why.  
“It was his fault those college girls wrote the “subtext” into that musical of theirs. I thought we were not that obvious in public or even with our friends and family.”   
“Dean you do realize that no one outside of our friends and family know we are real right?!” This behavior is amusing but also annoying Sam.  
“One of the girls figured it out but I think she is not going to spread that around. It doesn’t matter Sam because Chuck spread this subtext stuff in his books.”  
“Ok Dean let’s get to what is worrying you here. What are you afraid of?” Sam is beginning to think this means they are having a problem here with their relationship.  
“Well, I just don’t want to have anyone we know come asking us questions. I love you man, but I don’t want to have anyone involved in our business.” Now he just looks strained and upset.  
“Calm down this is just one little college and you know the books are not widely read. Even if they were popular no other hunters we know are going to read that. I want you to just calm down ok?!” Sam has been thinking something similar, but he is more concerned with calming Dean right now.  
“I know but it was kind of a shock how they interpreted our lives. I was kinda turned on by it.” Dean has stopped pacing and he is beginning to look at Sam with a lopsided grin. Of course, the bulge that is appearing in his jeans is an indicator.  
“Well I have to say the actress playing you was a turn on for me.” Sam of course is on board with anything that gets him hot sex. He begins to rub his own bulge through his pants.   
“I was thinking maybe I could have another kind of show from you Sammy. Maybe a strip tease?” Dean is so hard just thinking of it. A moan escapes as he has to unzip so his boner is more comfortable.  
“Ok as long as I get to go at my own pace.” The evil grin Sam has makes Dean shiver but nod quickly and takes off his own pants, so he can enjoy this while rubbing himself through his briefs.  
Sam decides to turn off all the lights but the one in the bathroom and pulls the door partially closed so it is a soft light. He also grabs a towel from the bathroom.  
Sam walks in front of his big brother just inches away from his face and slowly unbuttons his shirt. He is humming Metallica as he is shifting his hips from side to side. His bulging cock not too far from his brother’s face. Dean is so turned on right now and mesmerized he is absently rubbing his cock through his briefs. A wet spot spreading on the front. Eyes glued to his brothers cock so close. Sam is taking his shirt off and drapes it over his brother’s head. It takes Dean a couple seconds to react and peel it off but in that time Sam has turned and his ass is mere inches now from his brother. He looks back over his shoulder into the green ringed black holes of his brother’s eyes. He wiggles his ass a little as he begins to slide his jeans down. He is bending to slide them off and his brief covered globes tickle the end of Dean’s nose. He breathes in his brother’s scent and moans his slick hard cock jumps and he almost can’t breathe from excitement. While Dean tries not to pass out Sam has prepared a surprise for him. He has pulled out his cock over the top of this briefs and uses the towel to cover his front like a screen. He turns and leans over kissing Dean deeply and sloppy with tongue and nips at that plump lip as he pulls away. He is humping towards the towel which outlines his cock but keeps it from view. Dean is not sure he can hold out much longer. He growls low in his throat and is about to reach out when the towel falls, and Sam’s cock is right in Dean’s face. He can’t hold back any longer and reaches out to hold that long cock still as he catches a string of pre-cum on his tongue. Watching Dean makes Sam grunt and his cock jump.   
“Please fucking suck, me Dean.” Without hesitation Dean takes the whole thing deep down his throat and moans around the hot rod.   
“Oh FUCK! That was so hot.” Sam begins to fuck his throat moaning and pinching his nipples.  
Dean is putting on major suction, bobbing on the long cock. Moaning Sam throws his head back enjoying the feel of his brother’s hot mouth. As he is beginning to feel an orgasm come on he stops him for a moment and pulls him up for a kiss. They both moan into it as Sam is nearly ripping Dean’s clothes off in haste to get to the next part of his plan. He breaks the kiss.  
“I want you 69 big brother.” Dean grunts, grabs his cock by the base, and pulls Sam in for another kiss so he doesn’t cum on the spot from overstimulation.  
Due to Sam’s size he lays on the bed while Dean kneels over his face and teases his lips with his thick dripping member. Sam moans and licks at the slit dipping his tongue inside to get a taste of the pre-cum. He closes his eyes and his cock twitches smacking Dean in the cheek as he is paying more attention to the picture of his brother on his cock. He takes his time sliding his lips down over the slick cock. Moaning as he feels Sam taking his cock deep and sucking hard. He bucks down into Sam’s mouth as he takes it deep in his own. The sounds of slurping and moaning fill the room. Both men are doing their best to hold off the huge orgasms building in them. Dean breaks first and pulls off Sam’s cock nearly screaming as he pumps into Sam’s face and cums so hard he is shaking. Hearing his brother and feeling the cum sliding down his throat he screams around it as he bucks up towards Dean’s face and cums. It spurts up in the air and lands mostly on his stomach. Dean moans and leans down to lick it up. They love the taste of each other and this is a delicate treat for them both. They lay down cuddling each other sleepily.   
“Wow little brother I think we need to go to the theatre more often!” Kissing Sam he rolls over and snuggles in for sleep.  
“I think we can arrange that.” Sam is so sleepy but so very satisfied. He sends a prayer up to thank Chuck for writing those books. He won’t ever admit it out loud, but they caused some of the best sex he has ever had.


End file.
